List of Kinnikuman Nisei characters
The following is a list of characters who appear in Kinnikuman Nisei and Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Choujin Dai Shingeki~. For the Legends and other characters from the original Kinnikuman, see List of Kinnikuman Characters. A *Absorption Snake *Absolute Phoenix *The Adams *The Alphabet *Anaconda *Anubi Crea *Apolloman *Arachne *Arahan *''Arenanda'' *Armaggedon *The Assassin *Avenir, Chaos *Avenir, Hora *Avenir, Minutes *Awesomeman B *Baby Face *Bananaman *Bánhxèoman *Baranos *''Baron Maximillion'' *Barbarian *Barrierfreeman *Bath the Shower *Bella *Big Horn *Big Van Voyager *Bingoman *Bogus Lupin *Bombe Jr., Dr. *Bone Cold *Bone Killer *Boo, Shamikeba *Boo, Shishkeba *Bossam *Bo Thunder *Brassie *Buchanan *Bucky *Bullman, John *Butanikuman C *Canadian Boy *Candleman *''Cannon Chojin'' *Captain Makkou *Captain Star *Chaos Avenir *Check Mate *Chihuahuaman *Chijimiman *Chloe *Clioneman *The Coasterman *Coconutman *Colón *The Commando *Conchiglie *The Constellation *Cooking Master *The Crabman *Craneman *Crescent Hearts *Cube Rickerson *Curry Lou Thesz *The Cutter Maō *The Cyborg D *''Darenanda'' *Dark Angel *Dark Knight *Dattsu *Dazzle *Dead Signal *Death Emperor *Death Phantom *Deiku Toryo *Denimman *Dentaman *Destruction *The Die-Oxin *Doctor Bombe, Jr. *Doctor Takei *The Doomman *Dorothy *Drag Slave *Duke Stamp E *The Eagle *''El Kaerun'' *Essen, Helga *Essen, Herr *Ezoman *Ezoman’s Father F *The Fax *Fiona *The Flowerdust *Flowerpot *Fond de Veau *Fork the Giant G *Gankyu *Gantetsu *The Gaon *Garta *Gazelleman *Gazeman *Geminiman *General Terror *Genocide *Gepparland *Ghost Viking *Giant Haba *Giara *Giga Wheel *Gorgeousman *Gori Max *Gracie, Rackson *Grande, Robin *Guillotine King *The Gunkan Maki *The Gunman *Gyunikuman H *Hammerman *Hanzou *''Hardt, Lenne'' *Harlequin Kanou *Harrison, Stan *The Healthy Angels *Heaven Ghost *The Heavy Smoker *The Hectopascal *Henachoko Mask *High Purple *Hoffman *Horusman *Hugo *Hussein, Saddam *Hydeman I *Ice Creature *Ifritman *Ilioukhine *Ilioukhine's Father *Iron Mask *Itako *Ittou Mask *Ivonne J *Jack *The Jack *Jade *Jairo *Jekyll *Jigokuman *Jiijoman *John Bullman K *The Kaikaiman *Kaiser Moon *Kanou, Harlequin *Kaori *Kashima *Kawazaki-kun *Keiko *Kensuke *Kevin Mask *Killer Mark II *King Castle *King Dam *King the Burger *Kinniku Bibimba *Kinniku Ataru *Kinniku Mantaro *Kinniku Mayumi *Kinniku Suguru *Kinnikuman Great III *Kinnikuman Soldier *Kintaman *Kirinman *Knight, Robin *Knitman *Knock *Koji *Kokumo *Kuan *Kuroe *Kyofu no Sho L *Laujiuman *Legox *Lightning *Lion King *Locomoman *Lupin M *Ma-kun *Macintosh, Paul *Macintosh, Vanessa *Macintosh, Alisa *Mad Penguin *Mad Skelton *Maekawa Tamaki *Magneton *Maneraa Snake *Maryu *Mars *Masked Aladdin *Master DJ *Master Shuffle *The Matenrou *Matsuda Seiko *Maxim *Maximillion *MAXman *Megumi *Meltdown *Meteoman *Michael *Mii *Millennium X *Mince *Mitsuharu Mishima *Mr. Gatcha *Mr. Ship *Moaidon *Musaka *Muscle, Harabote *Muscle, Ikemen *Muscle, Jacqueline N *Naankeeman *Nail Clipper Man *Namul *Nazcaman *Neo Chopin *Nikaido Mari *Nikaido Rinko *Nikuta Mukiko *Nils *The Noodleman *Norika *The Nosonman O *Octopus, The *OKAN *Onjiiman *Ortega *Osman P *Pachinker Z *Pantomimer *Paper Mummy *Pashango *Pele *The Plamoman *Plesioman *Power Commando Joe *Powerman *Pri-Clun *''The Protector'' *Puripuriman R *Reborn Ashuraman *Rengeman *Rex King *Ricardo *The Rigany *Rina *Ringman *Ritode *Robert *Robin Grande *Robin Knight *Robin Mask *Robin Mouse *Roseman S *Sabotenja Neyo *The Sacrifice *Sakura *Samuu *Sasaki Yoneo *Savannah *Sayaka *Scarface *Scorpion *Sea Devil *Seiuchin *Senpuki *The Sensation *Sexy Machine #1 *Sexy Machine #2 *Sharkman *Sherlockman *Shikoutei *Shimao *Shinya *Shinzu *Shiva *Shumokun *Sister *Silva *Skull Crow *Sky Claw *Slotman *Snake Eye, The *Sneagator Jr. *Sonic XVI *Specialman Jr. *Spider *Spikeman *Sputnikman *Stamp, Duke *Stepman *Strong Beetle *Suzie T *Takuya *Tamino *Tanmenman *The Tattooman *Teddy the Giant *Tel-Tel Boy *The Tenmusuman *Tentacles *Terry the Kid *Thomas *Thunder *Thunder Storm *Tigur *Tomokazu *Tornado Fan *Topol *Trap the Jack *Tsumekiriman *''Tsuriganeman'' *Tteok *Turtle Man U *Ueki Bachi *Ultimanoid *Unibozu V *Vectorman *Vincent *Volcano *Voltman W *Wash Ass *Weaponman *Wu-Wei Y *Yakushimaru Hiroko *Yashamu *Yeti *Yoshigai *Yudetamago Z *Zicoman *2 *